It Was So Before You
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Harry's had a rough few weeks, and he wants nothing more than to be curled up inside his Princess' arms, why can't he just be normal about it? [Part 5 of the 'It's So...' series. Rated: MA. Chubby!Draco AU.]


**A/n** : Eyy. The long awaited Part 5. _I know, I know. I'm mad at him too._ *Grin* So, shout out to HB for the amazing editing, shes absolutely perfect and I love her - like in that not-friend way either, ya feel? *wiggles eyebrows* (I am high on cold medicine, don't judge me.) ~ _See extended for Kiz Updates_

 **Warnings** : Feedism play, Chubby!Draco, Angst.

Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own HP or anything related to the world and story, I am not making money off this either - my living condition is proof for that.

* * *

" **Potter?"** **Draco** called from the front door, it was half open when he walked up the walkway and from the silence inside he was growing nervous. "Harry?!"

"Upstairs!" Came the answer and Draco walked in, shutting the door behind him before clicking the lock. He took his time stripping his jacket before he headed up the stairs, he wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got up there. It was too quiet for Raleigh to be there, _unless he was sleeping_ , he tried to rationalize but something told him Harry's "son" wasn't there.

"Potter?"

"I went from husband of the year to dead beat nothing in a matter of seconds," Harry muttered when Draco pushed the door to the nursery open.

 _Oh Dumbledore's Beard!_ Draco thought in shock, his eyes wide as he took in the state of the nursery. It was a disaster, things were literally everywhere. Clothing, toys, stuffed animals, books... pieces of the rocking chair and crib and changing table. It looked like a tornado came ripping through the room and destroyed everything in sight. "H-Harry?"

"They're going to take him away from me," he said over top the bottle he was holding in his hand, not bothering to meet Draco's eyes. He wasn't even looking at him. "They're going to take my son."

"You're still married, Harry, it- uh, _he's_ your child too?"

"She put no one on the birth certificate, he's not my child at all, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, whipping around to glare at the man, "I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing," Draco answered, remaining calm. "I thought you weren't going to sign the papers?"

"He's not my child," Harry spat again, his voice rough, "what was I going to do drag it the fuck out?"

If Draco was honest, he'd have cut his losses but he couldn't say that to Harry. It wasn't his place. Harry wanted the child, he wanted what he perceived to be his son... Draco had three choices, tell Harry to move on, leave or support him. He was trying for the support, he wanted to be there for him.

"Just... leave me alone." Harry added, glaring at the blonde and finally meeting his eyes.

Draco took a slow breath in, "why don't you get a bath and stop drinking?"

"I don't want a bloody bath, Malfoy, I want my son!" Harry threw the half-empty bottle of scotch at the wall to his right the amber liquid running down the magically painted wall and the glass shattered in a pile at the foot board. "I'm days away from a finalized divorce, my soon-to-be-ex was carrying another man's child and the whole time I was fucking paying for everything and to top it all off I have nothing!"

"I wouldn't say nothing..." Draco tried, he knew he wasn't quite as exciting as a newborn baby that Harry had been planning for, for months but _damn_ he was something.

"Now's not the time for your stupid bruised ego."

The blonde hitched his eyebrow up, "excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"You're a right piece of work, Potter," Draco scoffed, shaking his head.

"Oh piss off."

"What do you want from me?" He demanded, "want me to tell you it's all going to be okay? Want me to tell you we can keep fighting for this? Want me to just leave?"

"I want someone to tell me the truth for once!"

"Well, shit," Draco answered his yell, his tone matching, "what did you fucking expect, Potter? She was fucking him on the side, yeah? You had been trying for children for a while, you said, and then suddenly she comes clean and wants a threesome? What did you fucking expect?" Harry blinked in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at Draco, "we all saw it coming, okay? What can you do? You're not the father, the best you could have hoped for was her signing her rights over but something there changed her mind and I highly doubt it was Dean because he was just as shocked as all of us. Try bloody talking to her. Try to figure it out!"

Draco's face was red with anger, his resolve of the past week was completely broken, "it's not your child, Harry, if you want a baby then you need to go adopt one or give up on us and try again with another woman." His tone was softer now that his outburst was done, "but you can't sit up here calling off work and drinking scotch all damn day because it didn't work out the way you hoped."

Harry swallowed roughly, his throat suddenly dry and he realized at some point during Draco's rant he had started crying. He knew they were angry tears more than sad tears, or at least that's what he would tell himself anyway. "He's just... gone."

"I know."

"I didn't even stand a chance," Harry reached out for Draco, his arms wrapping around the blonde in a hurry, burying his face against his chest with a sob, "I didn't stand a chance."

"I know," Draco stroked his hair once Harry found himself on his knees, they had buckled from the weight of his sob. He bent down to his knees with a grunt, joining Harry on the ground to hold him better. The two clutched together, Draco rubbed his back until the tears stopped and Harry drifted off in his embrace. He fumbled with his wand casting a spell that made Harry remarkably lighter and he heaved the man up in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom rather awkwardly with his chubby stomach in the way.

But, finally, he got him on the bed and covered up, releasing the spell with a wave of his wand. Draco hovered a moment, staring down at Potter and brushed his messy hair back before he backed out of the bedroom and back to the nursery to clean it up.

 **Draco was cooking, Harry** decided, when he woke. It smelled different, it always did when Draco cooked. He took a deep breath, shifting on the bed of the dark room listening to the fan next to him. Priscilla rubbed her face against his arm and he glanced over petting the cat, "want out pretty girl?" He asked before pushing himself to his feet and out of the bed.

With a quick stretch he opened the door and watched her hurry out of the room and down the stairs. Harry took his time making his way across the hallway, he paused at the top of the stairs and glanced at the nursery door before he reached out and pushed it open. He figured he'd clean it up before he headed down and apologized to Draco, freezing when he looked in and found it was all put back together.

Every piece of the nursery was picked up and cleaned. Harry hovered at the doorway, shaking his head with a heavy sigh, _he's too good to me._ He thought, pulling the door shut tightly and turned to go down the stairs. He could hear Draco beneath him, talking to Priscilla.

"Is Harry up, pretty girl?" He asked the cat who meowed in response. Harry took his time before he made his way down the stairs, he liked listening to Draco talk to the cat. It was always sweet and Draco often answered her just as much as she answered him - as if they understood each other. "I know," he was saying causing Harry to wonder what exactly it was the blonde knew and then a low meow sounded and he heard the man sigh. "He's strong, pretty girl, he'll be okay."

Harry frowned at the thought and made his way down the stairs quickly, this was not something he wanted to listen to. Priscilla saw him before Draco and her meow alerted the man promptly, _maybe he can understand her._ Harry thought when Draco turned around to look at him, putting the cat on the ground.

"Potter."

"Draco," Harry was across the hallway and had his arms around Draco quickly. He held him to his chest, pulling him in so his arms could wrap around his plump stomach and he could hold him from behind.

"Dinner is almost ready," Malfoy said quietly, resting back against Harry's chest, "I'm going to eat up in the bedroom with Priscilla."

"What?" Harry asked, pressing himself against Draco tightly, his lips moving down his neck, "what are you on about?"

"Ginny is coming over. To talk to you..."

Harry stiffened and dropped his arms, stepping back, "what?"

"You two need to talk, Harry," Draco answered, glancing over his shoulder, "she'll be here soon."

"Draco, please don't do this..."

He turned around and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms, "you need to do this Harry," he said softly, "it'll be good."

"Why? So she can take everything from me?"

"She won't get me." Draco tried, meeting his look with one of his own, "what do you say to that?"

"I'd hope not," Harry rested his chin against Draco's shoulder, with his arms back around him and holding him tightly, "...fine, for _you_."

"Thank you," Draco kissed his cheek, "it'll be good, Potter, you'll see."

 **Harry wanted no** thing more than to escape right up those stairs into Draco's arms. Their conversation took a turn at 8 o'clock and suddenly it was 11 before she left, he hadn't even checked to make sure the lights were off before he went hurrying up the stairs to the bedroom.

Harry opened the door, hoping Draco was still awake though he soon realized it didn't matter either way. He'd wake him up if he wasn't. He needed him. He needed to give him a kiss, and bury his nose against his neck, and feel his warmth and softness. Harry needed Draco to hold him, and love him and tell him 'stop it, it's late' when Harry started kissing him, he needed all those Draco things that made him Draco and he needed them now.

He bent and picked Priscilla up from the foot of the bed, ignoring her low meow of protest when he put her in the hallway and shut the door. She didn't need to be included in _every_ part of their relationship. Then he turned the fan that Draco just _hated_ off, even though he always had it on to sleep, so he could keep his precious Princess from getting cold. He laid himself on the bed, sliding up against Draco and wrapping his arms around his body. "Draco, baby, wake up."

The blonde didn't stir and Harry hadn't expected him to. He was a sound sleeper, barely ever woke when Harry tried to wake him but that didn't stop the man from letting his hands explore.

Harry shifted the covers just enough to get a good look at his Draco. His Princess. He slid his palm against the jumper Draco was wearing - which was really one of his own. Harry had (secretly) enlarged all of this sweaters just enough so Draco could feel comfortable while wearing them and that was one of his absolute favorite things to do. Right then he was wearing his favorite one, one that Harry wasn't all too fond of. It was burnt orange in color with a large, hand-knitted off-red 'H' across the chest.

A strip of perfect, pale skin showed between the sweater and Draco's boxers and that was where Harry found his hand resting. He shuddered at the feeling of the warm skin against his fingers, tracing the strip softly. Draco grunted at the sudden touch, jostling himself because it most surely tickled. Harry almost moaned at the way Draco's plump stomach danced against his fingers, he bit the inside of his lip to keep from letting it out.

"Wake up, baby," Harry whispered against his lips, giving him a small kiss. Draco's eyes fluttered open after a moment, and he looked around startled before relaxing into the bed and giving Harry a once over.

"Potter," he whispered, reaching out for his wand and getting the lights, "what are you doing?"

"Feeling you," Harry answered matter-of-factly, his hand grabbing at Draco's soft stomach.

The man flushed beneath Harry, and brushed at his hand, "stop it." He whispered, "it's late."

"Sorry I kept you," Harry smiled, but didn't bother stopping it. Instead his lips found their way against Draco's, swallowing his, _what happened?_ Question the moment he started asking. "Can I get you anything, baby?"

"No," Draco answered immediately, he had learned some time ago it was much better to shut it down early when Harry started acting like this. "Are you okay?"

Harry hummed softly, moving down Draco's body while his lips mouthed at his skin. He was hunkered down between Draco's legs, with his mouth pressing a quick, wet kiss to his stomach, "are you sure, Princess?"

Draco swallowed roughly, and scooted back, he was much more comfortable then he had ever been with his body and so much of that was thanks to Harry. Harry and his never ending praise, Harry and his love, Harry and his fetish. It surpassed kink with Draco and went straight to fetish. This was almost too much right now though, Harry between his legs doing that thing where he kissed his tummy and begged to feed him like he was some kind of slave to Draco.

Which, in more ways than one, Harry was.

"Stop it," Draco whispered stroking his cheek.

Harry grabbed him by the hips before he could get too far away and pulled him back down, only closer. Close enough that his chest pressed up against the bottom of Draco's stomach. He knew what was coming, Harry's smirk gave him away and Draco shook his head frantically, "noooo!" Draco whined, though it was ignored when Harry pressed his lips to his stomach, right over his belly button; tongue and all sliding up, in and around.

It tickled, it made Draco laugh and squirm and giggle - _oh that giggle,_ Harry thought the moment Draco let it out, his hands pressed to his face and he tried to squirm away but Harry held tight and never let him move. The only parts of him moving were all the right parts, all the parts that jiggled. All the parts that Harry could nuzzle against and feel the warmth and softness of.

He let his tongue up, pressing a hot kiss over Draco's belly button and giving him a soft suckle, "what's the matter, baby?"

" _Harry_!" Draco yelped, prying at his hands, his face red with laughter.

Harry loosened his hold, only to climb up Draco's body before he could move and pinned him down. His erection hard and shamelessly pressed against his stomach, "say it again," he whispered, giving him a soft kiss.

Draco brushed his hair back, smiling widely, "Harry." Harry smiled and leaned in pressing their lips together, "can I have some cookies?" Draco asked when he was finally free.

He didn't figure it would happen by the way Harry moaned and sagged against him. He rocked up against the blonde at the words, his eyes shutting and he sucked on his bottom lip roughly. Something Draco had learned he did to keep himself 'in check' - as Harry referred to it.

"Merlin, yes," Harry finally whispered and practically flew off the bed and back with two loud pops. He hadn't left Draco alone longer than five seconds when he apparated right back, surfacing next to him before he dropped down to his knees in front of the man.

Draco tutted, shaking his head, "you could have walked..."

"Wasting time," was Harry's quick answer, earning him an eye roll from Draco. He flashed his bright smile and held up the bin of cookies, "do I get to feed you, Princess?"

Draco shifted to sit up but Harry was quicker and grabbed his arm and elbow helping him. Foreplay for the two on nights like this would be odd to anyone who saw it. Harry hovering over Draco like he was a child, Harry feeding him a cookie or two (sometimes five or six if Draco didn't eat dinner).

Even to Draco, though, this felt different. Harry was quiet, too quiet. And too hands on. He knew Draco's limits but today they didn't seem to matter, he had himself propped up between the man's legs, leaning against his right thigh and holding the cookie bin on his own. His left hand pressed against Draco's tummy, rubbing it softly and then he held up a cookie in his right.

"What's going on Har-?"

Draco's question was cut off when Harry shoved the cookie between his lips, "shh." Draco fell quiet, his eyes falling to the cookie with a pause before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it and took another small bite chewing it thoughtfully. He finished the cookie and another, all the while Harry cuddled the man, snuggled up against him from the ground with his eyes on Draco's mouth, "you're perfect."

"Mmhm," Draco answered rolling his eyes in annoyance, "no, I'm not eating another cookie!" He added when Harry lifted the third.

"Just one more?"

"No!" Draco jerked his head up, catching Harry by the wrist, "I said no."

Harry shivered and released his hold on the soft, chocolate chip cookie. It fell down between the two of them, bouncing against the bin before to the floor. "What's going on Potter?"

Harry sat the bin on the ground as well and shifted to his knees, leaning towards Draco, "nothing baby."

"Quit lying to me, Potter!"

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Draco's cheek, "you're so cute when you get upset."

"Stop being a prat."

"I'm not!" Harry got to his feet smoothly, his hands were on the mattress and he was surrounding Draco. His own flat stomach pressed hard against Draco's chubby, full tummy. "What do you want, Princess?"

"You to talk to me," Draco answered, poking Harry in the side hard enough the man nearly crumpled and he could get away, but Potter recovered quickly and let out a soft laugh, "I'm serious Harry!"

"After?" Harry whispered his question, his eyes hard and the two shared the look. Draco searching for some type of answer but he got nothing in return. "Please?"

The blonde gave a short nod and Harry reacted instantly. He had his hands around Draco's hips and doing the one thing Draco absolutely hated - lifted him up just slightly and scooted him back. Draco huffed his annoyance at being picked up but he refrained from saying anything, Harry laid him back, crawling up between his legs. He rested on his knees, staring down at Draco, his eyes raking over his body while he unfastened the button of his jeans. They weren't going to make their way all the way down tonight, the both of them seemed to know that.

Draco was soon out of his boxers at the hands of Harry, whose hard cock sprang out between the two of them. His hand was around a lube bottle, while he poured a dollop of the gel over the head of his length, groaning when he rubbed it down his full length. Those eyes of his never once leaving Draco's body. Malfoy shifted to move but Harry's hand came down hard and held him in place, "no, right there."

"What?"

Harry held his leg softly and stretched it up against his chest, leaning into him, he knew Draco didn't prefer this position. He liked to be with his back to Harry because he wasn't secure enough with himself but Harry wanted it this way. "Right here, baby," he pressed his lips to Draco's calf while reaching down to slid his fingers against his arsehole. "Look at me?"

Draco turned his eyes up to Harry, his cheeks slightly flushed, "why?"

"Because you're perfect and I want to watch your face when I take you." Draco swallowed his protest letting out a loud gasp the moment he felt Harry's slicked head pressing against him, "this okay, Princess?"

"Yes," he whispered, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back against the bed. His hair piled around him like a crown, Harry reached up stroking his cheek and trailed his fingers over Draco's lips before pressing a finger between the parted lips. Draco opened his eyes again matching Harry's, they were nearly black, and he gave his finger a hard suck. Harry pushed into him roughly, a little rougher than he had intended but it was too late now. It was in, he was in and Draco bit his finger in shock before letting out a screeched complaint, " _Hey_!"

"Sorry," Harry whispered, freezing his hips and letting his finger fall from Draco's mouth, his other hand hard and gripping at his thigh. "Forgive me?"

"You're a tosser!" Draco complained and shifted uncomfortably with Harry buried in his arse. Though his glare fell away after a moment and Harry moved slowly pulling his hips back slightly, his hands grabbed at Draco's thick thigh rubbing it just as slowly as he was pumping into him.

"You okay, Princess?"

"Shut up," Draco answered giving him a long look. Harry bent down to kiss him, his hips hitting hard against Draco's ass. Damn near crippling each time he felt Draco's plump ass bouncing against his hips. He nibbled his bottom lip, giving it a hard suckle and filled Draco hard and slow. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's length, giving it a long stroke causing the blonde to arch his hips and press his ass harder against Harry's waist. The already rushing, pent up Harry Potter lost it.

"Oh, fuuuuck, Draco," he hissed jerking forward, his fingers digging into the leg. He could feel his nails biting into the skin and when his eyes finally met Draco's he knew so could Draco. "Oh, shit," he whispered dropping his hand and pushing his leg down. Harry pressed himself against Draco's chest, still staying buried deep inside of him, "are you okay?"

Draco stared at him in shock, _it's just not my night._

"Talk to me, Princess." Harry whispered, brushing his hair back softly.

Draco snorted, before he answered, "get off of me."

"No, no, no," Harry hurried to say, kissing him on the lips softly despite the fact Draco was trying to get away, "no, I'm sorry, baby, don't be mad."

"Just get off of me!" Draco complained and pushed at him again, "let me up."

"Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco grunted in annoyance and held up his hand, " _accio_ wand." He wrapped his fingers around his wand when it got to his hand and pointed it at Harry, "get off."

"Draco, let me make it up to you."

"Let you get off of me."

Harry sighed and pulled back, he moved slowly sliding out of Draco. A soft, muffled whine escaped the blonde's lips and as soon as he was free of Harry he wiggled away, off the bed and hurried out the door. Harry frowned watching Draco retreat, _I shouldn't have done that..._ He thought watching Draco's back as he walked away, slumping down, _fuck._ That was not how he wanted the night to go. He hadn't wanted the whole day to go like it had, he wanted everything to be different and now he didn't know how to fix this.

Harry rubbed his hand down his chest, realizing he hadn't even got close to getting undressed, "oh Merlin." He whispered at himself in disgust, shaking his head. The door sounded and Harry quickly tucked himself into his boxers and jeans, hurrying to get off the bed he didn't want to get caught that he hadn't even moved.

"What the fuck, Potter?!" Draco glared at him from the door, throwing it back open before Harry could even move, "what the fuck is going on?"

"Sorry about all of that," Harry whispered and hurried to his feet, a loud crunch sounded and he looked down seeing the abandoned cookie from earlier crunched beneath his shoe and the floor, _I didn't even take my shoes off?!_

"What. Is. Going. On?"

"Nothing. I don't know." He pushed out a hard breath and grabbed his wand from the bedside table quickly cleaning up the mess and grabbing the cookie bin up from the ground, "nothing is wrong," he finally answered, meeting Draco's look with the stupid cookie bin in his hand.

"What did Ginny say?"

"I can be a dad." Harry whispered, putting the bin on the bedside table, "for real."

"What?"

"Shared custody," he stared at Draco as he answered, he didn't want to miss any type of reaction, "that's what they want to offer."

"Harry..." Draco whispered, sagging slightly and running his hands through his messy, blonde hair. Harry waited quietly and after just a few seconds Draco walked over to the bed and laid down without another word. He pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed, laying back and pulling them up around himself.

"Are you happy or sad or...?"

"It's not my business, Potter."

"We're kind of together, Draco, I think it is your business."

"I already told you a child wasn't a deal breaker, so that's that."

"Yeah, but," Harry leaned forward and climbed up on the bed. He laid next to Draco, laying his arm over his body and getting close against him, "what... is it?"

"He's not yours, Potter." Draco whispered, "he's not your responsibility. She's going to keep fucking with you over this child that is not your blood. So, unless you get full custody it's not going to be healthy for you. He will be a reminder of what happened to your marriage, of what he isn't to you and that is just the less complicated part."

"What do you mean, 'the less complicated' part?"

"You'll be a babysitter and someone that will buy them whatever they need for the boy, because you won't be able to say no, and when he grows up he'll be really confused and I imagine you'll be 'Uncle Harry', the one close friend people call Uncle to make him feel important because he always shows up." Draco turned to Harry, shaking his head, "it's not healthy for you, Harry, I know you want a child and I know you want all of this to happen for you but this is not what you were meant to go through. This won't make you happy, not in the long run."

Harry laid his cheek against Draco's shoulder, falling quiet for a while, "remembered when I was worried I'd make a bad father?"

"Yes."

"Seems irrelevant now." Harry whispered, shutting his eyes as he held Draco tight.

"It does," he whispered, kissing his temple, "but, you shouldn't have had to worry about your wife having another man's baby."

"I'm sorry."

"For the drama? I knew you were drama going into this, Potter."

"For today..."

Draco sighed, dropping his arms, "go get dressed for bed, I'm tired."

"Draco," Harry took him by the chin, making Draco look at him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I was inconsiderate, and I hurt you."

Draco pulled his chin out of his hold, pushing at his chest, "get ready for bed, I'm tired."

Harry pressed their lips together quickly, softly, "I'll make it up to you."

"Eggs, bacon and hash browns, with orange juice tomorrow morning."

He grinned, "anything else, Princess?"

"In bed, but not before 8." Draco answered stiffly, "and a back rub so hurry the bloody hell up!" Harry jumped up to his feet and practically ran to the closet, stripping his t-shirt as he hurried inside to change. When he was finished changing into his sleep pants, and not a thing else, Draco was on his opposite side more towards the middle of the bed where he liked to lay with part of Harry's pillow cuddled into his arms and fast asleep.

Harry frowned, he had wanted to give him a back rub, he loved giving Draco back rubs. He got to feel his body and his softness and just caress the man but he had already woken him up once and it was only getting later. He crawled up on the bed next to Draco and held the man close, easing him against his chest and rubbing his back until he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **A/n Extended** : So let's see CIPO Chapter 12 is in the works, Someone To Overlook Part 2 is closing in to being finished. I had some drabble work for some followers that were requested and a huge RP night plus I've been fighting a cold all week. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to buckle in and get a lot of work done with little distraction, being a supervisor is tricky sometimes and takes up a lot of time. Also, guys! Tiff is appearing again for a brief period. She is coming down to visit 1/26 - 1/28 and I am super excited! We're going to do some joint writing for a piece that I am *blushes* actually really excited for and just yeah it's gonna be awesome. So, ahem, here it is.

We've (HB and I) set the boys up for some very difficult choices to be made, more than that we've set them up for some realty to be brought into their *cough* Harry's world. [And if you ever think for one second HB and I do not talk about all possible outcomes and all possible scenarios you are wrong. You can always shoot her a message if you ever want to verify. She jumps me quite often!]


End file.
